1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix type display device, and more particularly, to an active matrix type display device to reduce a fabrication cost.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device displays desired images by controlling light transmittance of liquid crystal cells in response to a video signal. Especially, an active matrix type liquid crystal display device is suitable for displaying moving pictures since a switching element is provided in each of pixel cells. In this case, the switching element is formed of a thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as “TFT”), typically. The liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of gate and data lines crossing each other, to thereby define the plurality of pixel cells.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a pixel structure of a related art liquid crystal display device. As shown in FIG. 1, the related art liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of gate lines GL and data lines DL, wherein each gate line GL is positioned orthogonal to each data line DL, thereby defining a pixel region. Then, a pixel cell is formed in the pixel region. At this time, the pixel cell includes a red(R) pixel cell to display a red color, a green(G) pixel cell to display a green color, and a blue(B) pixel cell to display a blue color. The red(R) pixel cell, the green(G) pixel cell and the blue(B) pixel cell constitute one unit pixel PXL to display a unit image.
Since one unit pixel PXL is comprised of the three pixel cells, at least one gate line GL and at least three data lines DL are necessarily provided to drive one unit pixel. Accordingly, the related art display device requires the gate lines GL whose number is much larger than that of the data lines DL.
Although not shown, the related art liquid crystal display device includes a gate driver to drive the gate lines GL, and a data driver to drive, the data lines DL. The gate driver includes a plurality of gate driving integrated circuits which dividedly drive the gate lines GL separated by groups. The data driver includes a plurality of data driving integrated circuits which dividedly drive the data lines DL separated by groups. Typically, the data driving integrated circuit is more expensive than the gate driving integrated circuit.
Accordingly, the related art liquid crystal display device has the following disadvantages.
The related art liquid crystal display device is provided with the large number of data lines, whereby the fabrication cost is increased.